The new adventure
by fighterofflames
Summary: Skulker attacks the Mushroom Kingdom and kills Peach and Luigi before going back into the Ghost Zone. Sixteen years later Mario and Daisy's daughter has to fight the returning of the ghosts with the help of Danny Phantom. Maybe some romance not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or Super Mario Bros. I also do not own the OC Plum. Twanny Bizzle does.**

Life was normal in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi was relaxing in his chair back at his place with Mario fixing the pipe again. Peach was enjoying the day on her balcony looking at the view of everything. Daisy was on her way to visit Peach since she was getting bored back at her kingdom. Wario and Waluigi were bored and decided to go see what their counter parts were up to. Yep everything was just fine until a portal opened, and two things came out of it.

"Well would you look at this place Skulker. It looks small and pathetic like most of the other worlds. It's too calm for me to say that we should explore it." The first guy said that looked like a vampire. He had pointy black hair and had a grey suit with a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside.

"What do you want me to do?" Skulker asked. This guy had on full armor with a lot of fighting equipment in it as well.

"Look at all those mushrooms walking around. Destroy everything that you can before the portal closes on us." The vampire flew back into the portal leaving Skulker alone.

Skulker chuckled, "This will be fun to destroy. I just wonder if anyone will fight me when I start attacking." He made his rockets appear from his arm and shot them at Peach's castle first.

Peach saw Daisy coming towards the castle on her kart then saw her stop when she heard a whistling sound behind her. She turned around and saw two missiles come right at the castle. "Oh no." Daisy whispered to herself.

Mario and Luigi heard a big crash at the castle and ran outside. They saw the castle was being attacked and ran to the castle immediately. "Ma-Ma Mia." Mario said then grabbed a feather from his pocket. He had his cape appear and flew towards the castle. Luigi followed in pursuit and flew after Mario.

Wario and Waluigi saw the castle being attacked as well and got over there on Wario's motorcycle. "Grrrrrraa, who would attack the castle now? I wanted to pester our counter parts for a little while." Wario said getting angry.

"Well we might as well find out now." Waluigi said behind him.

Daisy watched as Peach was floating down with her umbrella open over her head. Skulker also noticed this and saw Daisy in her kart. He fired at Daisy which caught her attention. She started her kart and drove away from the missiles. One of them happened to be going after Peach which caught Mario's attention. He flew down and spun the missile away from hitting Peach. Mario and Luigi flew up to Skulker and stared at him face to face.

"Who are you?" Mario asked getting angry.

"I am the ghost zone's greatest hunter." Skulker said smiling at them.

"G-g-g-ghost hunter. Oh ma-ma mia." Luigi said in a disappointing tone.

"You won't get away with destroying our town." Mario said getting into a flying battle stance with Luigi.

Skulker chuckled and brought up his arm and made mini missiles appear. "Ma-ma Mia!" Both brothers yelled and flew away to avoid the missiles from hitting them when they were fired.

Skulker turned his attention to Peach and saw her driving off in her kart after Daisy. "Say goodbye to this one boys." He fires more rockets after her. She noticed the rockets coming at her and tried to dodge them. She did well until her kart was hit from behind which made her fly out of her kart. She landed on the ground and was getting up and noticed the ghost had missiles pointing at her. He fired the missiles and killed her right in front of Wario and Waluigi.

The guys couldn't believe their eyes when they saw her die right in front of them. "Ok, now we have a bigger problem." Wario said getting into battle stance with Waluigi.

Skulker chuckled, "You guys think that you can stop me? I would like to see you try." He fired more five more missiles at the two guys. Waluigi pulled out his tennis racket and wacked two missiles hoping that they will go back at Skulker but got blown from the spot and hit the tree behind him hard. Wario jumped on one missile then jumped when the second collided with it. The third one he grabbed and threw back at Skulker. "Well it's about time I got a challenge." Skulker went intangible and saw the missile hit the castle again making it get destroyed even more.

"Grrrrrra, how did he avoid that?" Wario asked getting frustrated.

"You are facing the ghost zone's greatest hunter which means that I can go through things if I wanted to." Skulker smiled as Wario went into a few second shock.

Meanwhile with Mario and Luigi, they finished the last of the missiles and flew back to the castle and saw it got more destroyed when another missile hit it. They turn their attention to Skulker who was about to fire some disks out of his left arm. They fly towards Skulker watching Wario dodge the disks coming at him. "Let'sa go!" Mario yelled then kicked Skulker in the back with Luigi.

Skulker slammed into the ground then went intangible as he was able to gain his sense after a few seconds. Mario and Luigi looked around then got punched in the face by Skulker's fists. "Nice trick you guys pulled. You guys might be a challenge after all."

"Hey don't forget about us." Wario yelled and landed next to Mario and Luigi with Waluigi right next to him. "Now we'll show you power." Mario and Luigi got up and got into battle stance with Wario and Waluigi.

Skulker saw out of the corner of his eye that the portal was closing. "I don't have time for this anymore." He fired a giant missile at the four then flew off to the portal.

"AH!" The four yell then run for their lives trying to avoid the missile which failed terribly. The four were hit so had that they all lost consciousness except for Mario. Luigi however lost consciousness and died immediately. Mario ran up to his brother checking to see if he was still alive.

"No." Mario said then started to sob. He got up and went over to the others. He sighed in relief when Wario got up right away. They turned their attention to Waluigi and saw he was breathing at the time.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi yelled then ran up to Mario. He looked at Mario then Wario, Waluigi, and Luigi. "Yoshi?"

"Yoshi, get Waluigi to the hospital right away. It's too late about Luigi." Mario said starting to let tears.

"NO!" Daisy yelled then came running towards Luigi out of nowhere. "No, no, no!" She knelt down right next to him and starting crying like crazy.

Wario put a hand on Mario's shoulder and whispered, "This might be a bad time, but the princess had been in an explosion by that ghost as well. I don't know if she survived that explosion at all."

"You might as well go to the hospital then." Mario said to Wario. Wario nodded and ran to the hospital. Mario sighed and looked at Daisy and his dead brother. He walked up to her and pulled her to him so she could have someone to lean on.

"Why did he have to die now? Why were we just randomly attacked by that thing?" She asked out loud to no one and kept on crying on Mario.

"Come on Daisy. We have to check on everyone else. Plus Peach might have also died." Mario picked her up and carried her bridal style with her head against the chest.

"Why did this have to happen?" She looked up and a blurry Mario. She wiped the tears away and looked at him clearly. "Don't leave me Mario. Please don't leave me." She begged and leaned her head against his chest.

Mario walked to his house and got out his dolphin bike. He got on it with Daisy sitting behind him holding onto him. He drove them to the castle to check the damage. He looked back once and saw Daisy was still crying about what had happened. He sighed then stopped when they were at the castle. "We got to check the castle to see who survived Daisy." She nodded and got off with Mario.

They saw Toadsworth standing in front of the castle shaking his head. "I hope someone survived those explosions besides me." He turned around and saw Mario and Daisy walking up to the castle. "Well good at least there is some good news, but I wonder what bad news Mario has now." He walks up to them and says, "What happened at the fight Mario?"

Mario looked at Toadsworth and said, "I rather not talk about it. Anyone survived the destruction in the castle?"

Toadsworth shook his head, "I have no idea. As far as I know, I am the only survivor right now that was in the castle. What about the princess?" Mario tipped his hat down and sighed. He shook his head at Toadsworth. "You don't mean that she…?"

"Yes, she's gone." Daisy started to cry again. She put her face on Mario's shoulder which made sigh even more. "Toadsworth, take Daisy back to her castle or at least try to find someone to take her back. I have to see if any of the men survived those explosions." Toadsworth nodded and looked at Daisy.

"Come on princess. I think you will be better if you come with be so we can go to your castle." Toadsworth grabbed Daisy's hand and led her away from the castle.

Mario sighed and went into the castle. He looked around and noticed most of the guards were either dead or unconscious while losing blood. He went around and found a way into Professor E. Gadd's laboratory. He walked in and noticed the professor getting up from underneath the desk. "Oh Mario, I was wondering what has been going on out there. What happened?"

"We were attacked by a ghost. Too many people died by this attack including my brother and Peach. Toadsworth survived the destruction, but everyone else in here is either dead or about to die." Mario sighed and sat down on a chair.

The professor looked at him and said, "So I'm guess that we'll be going to Sarasaland and help her get through this. What about Bowser?"

"He'll find out on his own. I have to make an announcement in Toad Town and tell the people there what had happened with Wario if he'll be there to help explain." Mario got up and led the professor out of the castle and walked down to his bike. "I'll see you at Daisy's castle in Sarasaland professor." The professor nodded and waked goodbye to Mario as he drove off.

Wario walked out of the hospital a little relieved. "I'm glad that Waluigi made it from that explosion, but now he has to wear a cast for a few months." He walked over to the center of town and noticed the toads were staring at him from what had happened. He heard Mario's bike drive into town and walked over to him. "It looks like that we have a little explaining to do about the recent events."

Mario sighed, "I know." He and Wario walk to the center of town. "Everyone listen up. You are probably wondering what had happened when we were attacked. A ghost has attacked our castle and killed everyone except for Toadsworth and the professor. Peach and Luigi have died while trying to get that ghost out of here." The town was shocked.

"How did this happen?" Toad asked while walking up to Mario.

"We weren't ready to fight a ghost like him. It seems a new evil might be coming back, and we have no choice but to get prepared if there is going to be another attack."

"Also if you are wondering why I came out of the hospital, Waluigi has survived the explosion but will have to wear a cast for a few months. So I'm not even sure what is most important to me anymore." Wario sighed and walked back to the hospital.

Mario walked back over to his bike and saw Yoshi walk up to him. "Yoshi?" He said then rubbed his nose against Mario.

"I hope you heard what Wario and I said to the people Yoshi. I need you to go back to your island and make sure nothing happens to the babies ok. I have to go to Sarasaland and have to make sure Daisy doesn't go into a major fit." Mario started his bike.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi nodded then ran back to his island to talk with the other Yoshies.

Mario drove his bike away from the town with Toad following him on his kart. They arrived at Sarasaland in a couple hours and stopped in front of the castle. Mario got off his bike then looked at Toad walking up to him. They nodded to each other and walked into the castle. "Well I'm going to see how Toadette is doing." Toad said walking away from Mario.

Mario kept on walking in the castle then stopped when he saw Daisy's uncle. "Hey Jebediah, do you know where Daisy is?" He asked walking up to him.

"To be honest, I saw her come in with Toadsworth. Why was she so upset?" Jebediah asked Mario.

"There was an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. Some people have died over there including my brother Luigi and the princess. She lost the love of her life and her best friend in one day."

Jebediah's eyes widened at the news. "Oh my, I would have asked Toadsworth, but he was delayed when a professor came in as well. I knew Toadsworth was from the Mushroom Kingdom, but I had no idea who that professor was. Daisy is upstairs in her room."

Mario nodded, "Thanks." He walked upstairs and into Daisy's room. He saw her lying down with her head on her pillow. "Daisy?"

She lifted her head and said, "Go away!"

"It'sa me, Mario." She turned around and waved for him to come in. He walked in and walked over to Daisy to comfort her.

"Well, did anyone else survive the major disaster in the castle?" She asked putting her head on his chest.

"Only the professor made it through. The rest were all killed. The town will be clearing the castle out. I don't know how long it would take them. Toad is going to help them since he knows the castle better than anyone that is still alive."

"What are we going to do now? Are we going to train the people to fight ghosts?" She asked trying not to cry again.

"I got nothing this time. I hope the professor comes up with something which reminds me. I have to go see the professor sometime to see if he can develop anything that can fight ghosts."

He was about to leave, but Daisy held onto him. "I want to be comforted right now. I don't think you should do too much right now after what had just happened. We'll talk to him tomorrow." She closed her eyes and went to sleep on his chest. Mario sighed and closed his eye for the next day was going to be something.

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, someone was looking through the window to see what was going on at the Mushroom Kingdom. "Everything is where it should be now. He'll be fighting to help protect the people Mario." He held a small tube in his hand and looked at it. "Your daughter will have to fight her own way to protect the place with his help."

The next day Mario woke up in Daisy's bed with Daisy still lying on his chest. He looked at her and sighed, "It just had to happen." He moved her head slowly off of him then tried to get out of the room quietly which didn't go well when he stepped on something that made her open her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked him which made him stop in his tracks.

"I'm going to check on the professor then I'm going to eat breakfast. I'll see you in the kitchen." He turned around and left the room.

She sighed, "This is going to take some time to get use to now." She got out of bed and changed her clothes from the day before.

Mario found the professor in the kitchen getting something to eat with Toadsworth. "Ah Mario, I'm glad that you made it. Since the castle was attacked yesterday, I might have to come up with something that will help us fight these things. I just need to find a certain chemical that will help us to take these things down." The professor said.

"What type of chemical are you talking about?" Toadsworth asked curiously.

"That's the problem. I don't know what the chemical is, but I need to find out how to make the ghost's body to be hurt more by using its own energy against itself."

"We might get it if it was a different ghost. That one looked like almost 100% robot and no ghost except it had the powers of a ghost." Mario said. He sat down at the table next to Toadsworth across from the professor.

"Well I might as well get started with the chemical. I don't know how long it will take me to find it though." The guys nodded and waved goodbye to the professor as Daisy was walking into the kitchen.

"Ah, princess Daisy, I hope that you tried to sleep well during the night with everything that is going on." Toadsworth said trying to show that he wasn't nervous.

"You might want to get ready for today Toadsworth. I'm going to try to bury my cousin's body while barely anyone is around." Daisy said to him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't think I want everyone in the kingdom there. It might be the biggest ceremony ever."

"Actually we have to see if there is still a body first." Mario said quietly. "I think the same thing might have to go with Luigi as well."

Daisy sighed, "Why did this have to happen to me?" Mario got up and put her into comfort.

That had all happened sixteen years ago. Now driving on the streets going to see what the Mushroom Kingdom use to look like was a fifteen year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She has on her clothes looking exactly like Mario's clothes except she has a skirt instead. She has on her sneakers with her cap on backwards with her P symbol on it. She stopped her kart and saw the castle. She got out of the kart and looked at the destroyed castle. "I can't believe that this happened sixteen years ago. My parents lost what was important to them." She looked around and walked up to the castle.

Suddenly a green portal came out of nowhere and two ghosts came out of it fighting each other. "Give it up ghost child. I will defeat you this time." The first ghost said that was completely covered in armor.

"Not in your life or after life for this matter." The boy said. The girl saw that the boy had on a black jumpsuit with a symbol on his chest that looked like a D and a P together. She also saw that the boy had white hair, white boots, and white gloves. His eyes caught her attention. She saw glowing green eyes.

"Well let's see you take me down in…wait a minute. I know this place." The ghost looked around and smiled. "I attacked this world sixteen years ago. It seems another portal has finally opened for me to destroy this place."

"What? Are you crazy? I am not letting you or any of the other ghosts destroy this place even though I have no idea where I am." The white haired ghost punched the metal ghost back into the portal and saw it shut behind him. "Oh man, that was my only way out. This is going to be bad now. I wonder where I am." He looked around and let rings appear around his waist. The rings went up and down his body and changed his appearance. He now had black hair with baby blue eyes. He is now wearing a white shirt with read on it (I can't explain the shirt really well.) and had blue jeans. He also had white sneakers. "I wonder if I am going to be able to blend in with the people here."

He turned his head a saw the fifteen year old girl. He noticed her eyes were wide which made him think. 'I think she just saw everything that had just recently happened.' He walked up to her and saw her eyes stayed on him the entire time. 'She must be really nervous.'

"I'm guessing that you just saw what had just happened right?" He asked her. "The name's Danny." He stuck his hand out to shake.

"I'm Plum." She said then shook hands with him. "How did that just happen?"

Danny sighed, "Well I'm a halfa. I'm half human and half ghost so I can switch between my two forms."

"How did you become a halfa?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was in an accident with a portal. My parents built a portal so they can see ghosts. It didn't work so I walked in it and pressed the 'ON' button. I got zapped with ectoplasm and became what I am today. I just wish that my family and friends from my world were still alive though."

"What happened to them?"

Danny sat down on a rock and sighed, "A year ago, I was doing my duty for protecting my town from ghosts. One day I was fighting Skulker. He shot a missile at me. I dodged it, but it destroyed the vehicle where my parents, my sister, and my two best friends were in. Ever since that day I made sure that the ghosts do not destroy anything again." He pulled out the Infa-map from his back pocket and said, "This is the map of the Ghost zone. I've made sure that the ghosts do not destroy any worlds. I also made sure that when a portal opens I will be the first one there to make sure no one escapes through it."

"Man that sounds tough." Plum said then sat next to him.

"It is unless you have a power where you can destroy the portal which I actually have now. I was just ambushed by Skulker this time so I couldn't do it."

"Well I wonder how my parents would react if they found this out. The incident that happened sixteen years ago was the kingdom's greatest tragedy. The princess was killed and so was one of the greatest protectors which happened to be my uncle. My dad made sure that our people will get ready to fight ghosts since that day. I was born a year later." The Infa-map glowed suddenly. "What was that?"

"Oh no, some of the ghosts are escaping through a portal and are coming here." He looked at it then sighed, "Only ten of my enemies have gone through the portal this time and are going to set up camp? How are they setting up camp? The map wasn't able to show me that before."

Plum got up and said, "Where's the camp?"

"It didn't tell me, but it seems a war has just begun in this world, and I'm a part of it this time." Danny said then got up and looked at her. They nodded. She got in her kart and drove off as Danny transformed and followed her. This was beginning of their adventure.

**There is the first chapter everyone. Please tell me what you think and yes I did ask the person who owns the OC before I started this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I do not own anything from Super Mario Bros. and Danny Phantom. Plum belongs to Twanny Bizzle.**

Mario was on the balcony waiting for his daughter to return since she left without permission again. He sighed, "This is the third time this week. When are you going to learn Plum?" He walked back inside his room and saw Daisy brushing her hair. "Why does she do this?"

"It's probably because you have a spirit for adventure. She wants to have fun and find some adventure. We trained her the best we could. Now all we have to do is let her live some of her life on her own." Daisy said then put the brush down. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"You're probably right. I'm just thinking that if the ghosts come again then we have a major problem since we have barely anything that can go against them." Mario sat down on their bed and looked outside again. He saw a small green dot appear in the distance then saw it disappear in a few seconds. "Just be careful Plum."

Plum drove her kart up to the garage and parked it. She got out and noticed Danny wasn't around. "Where did you go Danny?" She asked him.

"I'm invisible right now. I don't think that I should show myself to your family yet. Plus I noticed the castle. Are you a princess or something?" He asked making himself appear only to her.

"Um, what happens if everyone else sees you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject plus this power only lasts for twenty seconds anyway." He become fully visible to everyone except no one was there.

"Yes, I'm a princess of Sarasaland. My mom took over the kingdom when my great uncle Jebediah died a few years ago. So you got anything that might help us fight the ghosts?" She crossed her arms.

"Actually I do have a few weapons from what was left from my parents. I also can give an ectoplasm sample if you guys want." Danny floated to the ground and transformed into his human form. "Oh and by the way, I can access most of my powers in my human form."

"Ok, I wasn't wondering that at all. I kind have figured that you could." Danny face palmed him. She giggled at him then looked outside then walked into the castle. "Just follow me. I think that we can talk to the professor."

"Who's the professor?"

"He rather be called Professor E. Gadd, but most of us just call him professor after the incident which my parents never really talk about anymore. All they care about is making sure that I'm safe and nothing else which reminds me I should tell my parents that I'm back." She walks up the stairs while Danny stays downstairs and looks around.

'I wonder where the professor is anyway.' He walks down the hall and looks through a door by sticking his head through it. He sees nothing in the room except for some pictures of Plum and some other people.

Plum walked upstairs and was standing next to her parents' room. She knocked on the door and heard, "Who is it?" from her mom.

"It's me mom. I'm back from my little trip." She told her. "May I come in?"

"You can come in sweetie." Plum opened the door and saw both of her parents standing on the balcony.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I think we're going to be invaded by ghosts soon." She said right away catching their attention.

"Oh, you better not be playing with me Plum. I know you love to play some pranks because of Wario and Waluigi." Her dad said trying to see if she was joking. He crossed his arms.

She giggled, "Yeah, I'm just joking dad. I saw some green thing com out of nowhere in the sky and was about to see what it was until a human guy who was traveling the place where the ghosts live fell out. He was being chased down by a ghost that had a lot of armor on though."

Mario's eyes went wide. "Did you see what had happened?"

"Yeah I saw what happened. The ghost was kicked back into the portal, but the boy ended up staying in our world. He has a few things that might help us fight the ghosts if they ever invade again."

Daisy and Mario looked at each other then at Plum. "Where is the boy now?" Daisy asked her.

"Oh, I left him downstairs. So he might be looking around the palace." She stopped and started to think about what she just said. "Oh man, who knows what he can find." She ran out of the room and ran downstairs. "Danny! Where did you go?"

"Gee, you yelled in my ear. I might have to get hearing aids." Danny said appearing next to her. She jumped by being a little frightened.

"I told my parents about you except I left out the part of you being a ghost and that there was a second ghost at the fight with that robotic ghost." She said a little fast trying to see if he caught anything of what she said.

"Great, did you tell them that I have powers too?" She shook her head. Danny sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. I don't want anyone to know that I am a halfa. Plus I was also given this." He pulls out a small bottle of green liquid.

"What is that?" She asked while looking at it curiously.

"All Clockwork said was, 'This will be needed for the one who will help you fight at a certain kingdom.' He wasn't aloud to tell me anymore."

She put her hands on her hips and said, "You will have to tell sometime who your allies are, but right now you should meet my parents. Where are the inventions anyway?"

Danny made his bag appear on his back. "Their in hear."

"Let'sa go then." Danny raised an eyebrow at what she said then shrugged it off. He followed her up the stairs to her parents' room and just stared at her when she knocked on the door. Her mom opened the door and smiled when she saw Danny. "This is Danny, mom."

Danny turned his attention to her mom and said, "Yeah, that's my name." He shook hands with Daisy then saw Plum's father standing on the balcony.

Plum and Daisy turn their heads to Mario. "Sweetie, are you going to say hi?" Daisy asked walking up to him.

Mario turned around and looked at Danny. "How did you get here?" He asked without saying 'hi.'

"Just getting to the point I see. I thought your daughter told you that I got here by the Ghost Zone." Danny said a little annoyed.

"Why were in the Ghost Zone?"

"I didn't have a choice when I was pulled in there by one of my enemies that lives there. He says 'I'm the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.' He killed my family so I'm making sure that he doesn't do more harm to other places since last year."

Mario rubbed his chin and closed his eyes and went into thought. 'I remember that saying when that ghost attacked the Mushroom Kingdom.' "Do you know anything about that guy?"

"Skulker is an annoying pain. He's been after me for like two years now and still hasn't caught me. He's a horrible hunter, but he can do damage to someone when the person isn't expecting anything…" Danny just stopped in the middle of the sentence then looked at the three. "He attacked here; didn't he?"

"Yeah, he killed my brother and Daisy's cousin. He killed all of the guards at the Mushroom Kingdom and left us when the portal closed." Mario sighed then sat down on the bed.

Danny looked at Plum then at her parents. "I'll leave you guys alone." He turned his attention to Plum. "You said that Professor E. Gadd might be able to take some of the technology I got and probably use it to fight ghosts' right?"

Plum looked at him then smiled, "Yeah, he might be able to help out. Come on I'll show you." She led him out of the room and walked over to the Professor's laboratory. "Oh by the way, I did tell my parents that we might be invaded, but my dad was hoping that I was joking. So I told them that I was joking and told him about your human half."

"We are going to be in trouble." Danny shook his head as he was following Plum down the hallway. They walked into a laboratory that was underneath the castle which surprised Danny not really. "Wow, it's as big as my parents' lab was except it's in a castle instead of a building looking like an apartment building in the city."

"You don't sound surprised." She turned around and looked at him with her arms crossed.

"I'm not surprised one bit. I would be surprised if it was smaller though. Just out of curiosity, who is your main enemy? I told you that I have too many of them." He crossed his arms and stared at her smiling.

"My dad's main enemy was Bowser until Princess Peach died a year before I was born. When Bowser found out he didn't know what to do so I never saw what that guy looked like. I only know what he looks like because of pictures. I never fought him, but I am wondering what he is doing though." She put her hand against her chin and went into thought.

"Princess Plum, what are you doing here now?" E. Gadd said walking up to her.

"Oh I brought a new friend of mine who has some weapons that might help us fight the ghosts when they arrive." She pointed at Danny and walked up to him and put an arm around giggling.

Danny smiled, "My name is Danny. Plum told me that you were able to create inventions for certain situations."

"Yeah, I can do that." The professor waved his hands to follow him. "My newest invention should be able to track ghosts. The only problem is that I don't know if would work." He walked over to the table and picked up a small remote with a tiny satellite on it. "Watch this."

He pressed the button and heard, "A ghost is right in front of you. If you do not see it then it must be invisible which is impossible since it isn't using its powers right now."

The three stare at the invention. Plum and Danny look at each other then at the professor who was still looking at the machine. "That was weird." Gadd said scratching his head since he was confused.

Danny smiled, "It sounds like that it works to me since I am half ghost."

The professor stares at Danny and asks, "How can you be half ghost? You look completely human."

"I had an accident with an invention that my parents created. It didn't work so I went in to check it out. I pressed the 'ON' button and got zapped with ecto energy. I've been half dead ever since." Danny sighed, "I can't say about my family though since they died with my two best friends." Danny sat down in a chair and said, "The past year was the most time I've ever traveled in my life. I've been fighting ghosts since I got my powers. When I arrived here, I heard what Skulker did which made me think about how I felt. Now I am stuck in another world that was connected to the Ghost zone, and I'm rambling on about what has happened in my life, aren't I?" He looked at Plum and the professor.

Plum shrugged as the professor was trying to download the information he just hear. "Let me get this straight. Your family died because of your accident?" The professor asked curiously.

"Let me rephrase what I said. My family and friends died a year later by Skulker. When I heard that he attacked this world sixteen years ago, I was surprised that he did so much damage. He's one of my enemies, but I never saw him do so much damage in my life. The equipment will help you guys fight the ghosts when they get here." Suddenly a blue wisps comes out of his mouth. "Oh no, they shouldn't be here now."

"What was that?" Plum asked crossing her arms.

"I can sense ghosts. So my mouth lefts out a small amount of cold air from my body. We are in trouble if it is more than one ghost." Danny transformed into his alter ego and turned invisible. He flew through the castle and floated above the castle and saw the ten enemies that were approaching the castle. "Oh no, I have to worry about Ember, Technus, Lunch Lady, Nocturn, Vortex, Walker, the Fright Knight, Desiree, Johnny 13, and the worst of them all Vlad Plasmius." He stayed invisible and watched them come up to the castle each getting into battle stance.

Vlad smiled and held up a megaphone, "Hello everyone, sixteen years ago a person who worked for me attack this world while he was visiting. I was hoping that he did more damage since he was here. I am happily proposing that you guys surrender this entire kingdom, and I might spare your lives."

Danny smirked, "He thinks that he can win because I'm busy fighting Skulker. I'll show him." He floated to the front of the castle and made himself invisible to them.

The enemies gasped. "How did you get here, dipstick?" Ember asked right away.

"I'm not saying a word." Danny crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Dude, you are so going to get hurt now." Johnny 13 said revving his motorcycle.

"Well punk, I see that you are going to join me back at my jail when we get back to the ghost zone." Walker said pounding his fist and hand together.

"Ah Daniel, I see that you still haven't changed after the death of your family. I haven't seen you in the past year since you destroyed the two main portals to the Ghost Zone." Vlad said trying to show that he cared.

"Drop the act Vlad. You never did care when you found out I was half ghost anyway. All you cared about is getting what you wanted. You never seem to amaze me. Plus I am not going to let you guys finish what Skulker had started." Danny said balling his fists making his energy surround them.

"I think the weather should decide who should win this battle. After all I do control the weather." Vortex said smiling. He made rain clouds appear above Danny and shot lightning at him.

Danny made a force field around him then shot Vortex right in the chest. The lightning bolt collided with the force field giving Danny a small shock of electricity inside him. "Hm, I felt a wealth of energy. I wonder what happens if I do this." He snapped his fingers and small clouds appeared above each of them.

"Nice going Vortex. He has your powers again." Plasmius said then started to fly away trying to avoid getting hit by the electricity from the lightning bolts.

"Unfortunately, we still get affected even if we try to go intangible. Desiree, I wish for these clouds to disappear." Walker said to her.

"So you have wished it and so it shall be." Desiree said then got shot in the chest by one of Danny's ecto blasts making her stop what she was about to do. She got up and rubbed her head. "He's stronger than the last time I remember."

"I say that we should let the town's people attack him." The Fright Knight said as he pointed at the people behind Danny. Danny turned around and sighed.

"This is going to get annoying now." Danny said then turned back at the others. He made the clouds disappear from the ten then smiled. "Let's start this battle just between us now." He made his hands glow green then fired his ecto blasts at the enemies like machine guns.

"When was he able to do that?" Ember asked trying to dodge every shot that was coming near her.

"I don't know, but we are not going to let him finish that attack. Shadow attack!" Johnny 13 said then pointed for his shadow to attack. The shadow growled and flew after Danny.

Danny stopped firing his ecto blast machine gun from his hands and smiled, "He is too easy now." He pulled out a magnifying glass and shot and ecto blast through it making it grow bigger. It went at the unlucky shadow and destroyed it in very few seconds.

"Ok, we might have to retreat and rethink this." Johnny 13 revved his bike and retreated.

Vortex finally got up from the ground and rubbed his head. "Ok, I am not going to let that boy take us down." He made it fog around Danny and the castle which made it impossible for any of them to see.

Danny saw the ghosts glowing and smiled, "You know Vortex. Your glow makes it easy to find you." He fired an ecto blast at him making him lose concentration of the storm.

Mario was about to tell his men to get ready for surprises when the fog suddenly cleared. He looked at the ghost boy who was facing away from them then at the ghosts on the other side. He saw the ghost suck in his breath then let out his ghostly wail on the other ghosts. "Oh Ma-Ma Mia!" Everyone covered their ears and tried to concentrate on the battle happening before them.

Plum noticed that Danny was losing energy and was getting weaker when he was doing this attack. She tried to walk, but the attack was really forceful on the ghosts that it sent them flying back away from the castle. He stopped the attack and noticed the ghosts were gone flying back. He turned towards everyone at the castle as they were trying to get up. He smiled then fainted. "Danny!" He transformed back to his human form while Plum was running towards him and went to his side to see if he was fine.

Everyone else didn't see Danny transform though. When Mario looked up he saw his daughter next to Danny. He motioned for the doctors to get Danny back into the castle's hospital room. "Get Danny to the medical facility."

"Yes Super Mario." The nurse said. She and another nurse grabbed Danny and carried him on a lifter. (Don't know what that is called.) They carried him off with Plum watching them taking him away.

"How did Danny get there if we never saw him go over there?" Daisy asked herself mainly.

Mario shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I just wonder what would happen if he dies from that big sound wave coming from that ghosts mouth. Do you think that he's evil though?"

Daisy thought about it then shrugged. The two walk back into the castle leaving Plum and some of the soldiers wondering around making sure the ghosts were gone except Plum wasn't looking at what the others were looking at. She was looking at the green liquid since he was holding before he was unconscious. She grabbed it and opened it up. She let a little of it slide onto her hand then saw it disappear right away. She also noticed that the bottle was empty as well. "I am going to be in trouble now. I do wonder where it went though." She walked back into the castle and walked down to the medical room.

Wario and Waluigi were driving their new bikes that they created from the money they got from finding some pricy gems. They drove around and saw Yoshi Island coming into view. They stopped when they saw ten things flying to the island. "I don't like that one bit." Waluigi said.

"Neither do I. I do wonder why those Yoshies are leaving the island." Wario said then pointed at the Yoshies on a boat leaving the island. "There seems to be only eight of them. Luckily the babies are with them as well."

Waluigi turned his head towards Wario, "I think that we should tell Mario and Queen Daisy. They might want to know this."

Wario sighed, "You're right. I am still going to get my revenge on that ghost who destroyed the castle at the Mushroom Kingdom though." The two started their bikes and drove off to Sarasaland.

Meanwhile somewhere else, Bowser was sitting in his throne chair sighing deeply. 'Sixteen years now since the death of Princess Peach. I have given up hope ever since I found out. Now I'm just a lonely king who has nothing to do. I could always invade Sarasaland, but I forgot where that place is.'

"Hey dad, we have some bad news." Bowser Jr. said walking into the room. Bowser Jr. is now almost as tall as his dad. He almost looks like him as well except his spikes were a little more gold and his shell was darker.

Bowser turned his head towards his son, "What's the bad news?"

"It seems Yoshi Island has been invaded by ghosts. Dad, I think the ghosts are back to finish the job that was started sixteen years ago." Bowser Jr. looked at his dad with a worry on his face.

"Ninjakoopas get in here now!" Four guys come in one with a red shell, another with a green shell, one with a black shell, and the last one with a yellow shell. They looked like normal koopa troopas except they knew how to fight ninja style since they all had black belts except yellow. He was at the red belt instead, because of being a little cry baby most of the time when it came to fighting. "I want you guys to find Mario and give him a message. I need to talk to him about the war coming up with those ghosts. It seems they have already conquered Yoshi Island. I want to stop them from conquering the rest of the world. Oh if you try to fight Mario, Red, you will definitely be in the dungeon for a couple of weeks."

Red gulped, "Yes sir! Come on bros. We have a mission to do." The four jump out the window and get on their bikes created for them and drove off in a hurry.

Bowser Jr. looked at his dad then asked, "You want me to follow them just incase?" Bowser nodded. Bowser Jr. ran out of the room and went to the garage and got into his brand new kart he and his dad created a few weeks ago. "Now the war will be beginning soon."

**There is chapter 2 everybody. Oh by the way, I don't know if Twanny Bizzle created those four Ninjakoopas either. I thought of adding them to the fight since they are pretty cool. If you read this, please give me a small review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so the Koopa Bros. belong to Nintendo. I didn't really know that to be honest. I do not own any of these characters. Plum belongs to Twanny Bizzle.**

Plum walked up to Danny to see that he was sleeping in peace. She looked at him and sighed while looking at the tube. 'I hope he doesn't get mad at me about what had happened to this liquid.' She walks out of the room and saw her dad coming to her. She walked up to her dad and said, "Hey dad, what are you doing?"

He smiled at her and said, "I was going to check Toad Town. Why do you ask?"

"I need to clear my mind on what just happened. Is it ok if check Toad Town for you?" She looked her dad which made him sigh.

"Go on ahead Plum. I need to find out where the ghosts are retreating to right now." Plum nodded and ran out of the castle. She grabs a super leaf and transformed into her raccoon form. She flew off and waved goodbye to her dad.

As she was leaving Wario and Waluigi came driving up to the castle and saw Mario standing surprised to see them here. Wario got off his bike and said, "It seems the Yoshies are trying to escape their island. I have a bad feeling about it."

"That's because we saw ten people flying to the island. One happened to be on a motorcycle." Waluigi said getting off his bike.

Mario sighed, "The ghosts are inhabiting Yoshi Island now. I need to organize a meeting with Bowser even though that is one thing that might not happen."

"You want to bet on that?" Bowser Jr. said riding his bike up to them castle with the Koopa Bros.

"What are you doing here?" Wario asked getting into battle stance.

Red put his hands up and said, "Whoa man, we only came here by order of King Bowser himself. He wants to set up a meeting with you and the others."

"What do you say Mario?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Tell him to meet us here in two hours from now." Mario said to them.

"You got it dude." Red said then turned to his brothers. "Green and Yellow, I need you guys to stay here while Black, Bowser Jr., and I go tell King Bowser. Oh by the way, don't try to double cross us Mario." The three drive off leaving the others behind.

Yellow just walks into the castle while they leave and looks around. He walks into the medical room by accident and saw Danny lying down on the hospital bed. He walked up to him and poked him. He jumped back when Danny stirred. "What the…?" He stopped talking when Danny opened his eyes.

Danny got up from the bed and got off. He saw Yellow just staring at him wondering who he was. "May I help you?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering who you are. I've never seen you around here before." Yellow told him.

"I'm Danny. Who are you?"

"I'm the youngest of my four brothers. I'm Yellow Koopa. My brothers and I work for King Bowser and love to find out where the action is."

Danny raised his eyebrows thinking, 'You have got to be kidding me. Well I haven't exactly met everything on this planet.' "It's nice meeting you, but I have a bad feeling about something, and it isn't you or anything related to you." Suddenly Danny closed his eye, and an image popped up in his head. He saw a small town with mushroom buildings and a tower. He also saw the mushroom people talking to each other. He opened his eyes and looked at Yellow. "You wouldn't happen to know about a town with Mushroom buildings do you?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's called Toad Town. Why do you ask?" Yellow crossed his arms.

"I have3 a bad feeling right now, and it involves that town. I have to get there right away. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, but I was told by my brother to stay here. Of course he also said to go where action will take place and fight."

"He said that?"

"I'm not completely sure, but if you say something bad is about to happen there then I might as well take you there."

Danny smiled, "Good, but I think that we should leave without the others knowing anything." He sees a window was in the room and smiled. He opened the window up and jumped through it with his bag of items plus some item the professor left him which he didn't know at the time. Yellow shrugged and followed him in pursuit.

"I know how I'm going to get there, but how are you going to get there?" Yellow asked as he reached his kart in the garage.

"I got my ways." He grabbed a small motorcycle from his bag and hit a little red button. The motorcycle grew and was just Danny's size for him to ride. It was green, white, and black. It looked like a normal bike except it had a ghost face on the front that was green and had a symbol of the D and P together on both sides of the seats.

Yellow opened his mouth wide surprised to see what had just appeared. "Now that is cool."

"I know." They started up their vehicles and drove off with Yellow leading him. Danny popped the image back into his head while his motorcycle went into auto pilot following Yellow. He saw Toad Town all nice and peaceful. 'Why is this place popping into my head?' Then he saw Yellow slow down after an hour of driving. 'Time flies by when you're thinking.' Danny smirked.

Meanwhile in the castle at Sarasaland, Green was pacing back and forth with a little anger on his face. "He just had to leave for no reason at all." Green said then punched the chair closest to him.

Mario sighed, "You could look around the castle."

"I know my brother is stupid, but he not stupid enough to get lost." Green glared at Mario.

Mario shrugged at him. Daisy came walking in and asked, "Where's Plum? I wanted to tell her Danny is finally up, but it seems that I can't find him either." Daisy waved her hair to get straightened up from the wind blowing from outside.

"He's not here?" Mario asked her. She shook her head. "Ok, so I wonder where he went. It seems Yellow left as well."

The group turns their attention to a crash coming from the laboratory. Mario, Waluigi, and Wario jumped into action and ran down to the room. The professor had a new weapon on the table and was stuck to the wall by a net. Wario removed the net then patted the professor on the shoulder. "What happened?" Wario asked.

"I took a couple of Danny's inventions from his bag when he wasn't looking. I took this gun which happens to shoot nets out to catch ghosts. I made a duplicate with the same energy that was in this gun. I accidentally fired it on myself and got stuck on the wall." The professor explained to them.

"A gun that can shoot nets to catch ghosts, huh? What was the other weapon?" Waluigi asked the professor.

"To be honest I don't know. It looks like a laser gun to a video game, but I have no idea what it does. Any of you guys want to try it out?" He asked showing them the invention.

Wario rubbed his chin in thought as Mario did the same. Waluigi looked at them then shrugged, "Sure, I hope it doesn't do anything stupid." He grabs the invention and presses the red button. Suddenly metal parts came flying out and started to surround him. He was creeped out about this. He saw it was done when his entire body was covered in a suit of armor. "Huh? I wonder what this button does." He presses it and fires at Mario and Wario.

"AH!" They yell and jumped away from the blast. All four of them looked at the hole that Waluigi made.

'Well I think Danny should explain what it does since that was nearly death taking." Professor E. Gadd said to them. Waluigi nodded and pressed a button putting the armor back into the thing. He gave it to the professor and looked at Mario and Wario.

Wario and Mario just couldn't stop staring at the big hole before them. "That could have been us." Wario said still shocked about what just happened.

"Ma-Ma Mia! I could not die before my daughter gets married even from an accident from something that could have killed me if we didn't get out of range in time." Mario turned to the professor and said, "I have to agree Gadd. I think that I should hold onto it though."

"Of course Mario, I couldn't agree more." The professor gave him the invention and watched the three leave the room. "I did forget to tell them about the other invention though. It must have slipped my mind." He grabbed the ghost finder that he created when Plum and Danny came in and smiled. "The first invention that I know works like a charm. The only problem is I don't remember what I used to make it. I am getting older now, and I hate to admit it. I do wonder if Toadsworth is still around anyway. Oh wait," he slapped his forehead, "he died two years ago, which is near the time Danny got his powers. I have got to ask him what day he got his powers."

Bowser Jr. drove into the garage of his dad's castle and got out of it. The Koopa Bros. followed him into the throne room where Bowser was just sitting down. "Hey dad, we got a meeting at Sarasaland with Mario and the others. Are you ready to go?" He asked walking up to his dad.

Bowser smiled, "After sixteen years, I finally get to see some familiar faces not from my kingdom this time. I'm right behind you son." He got up from his throne and led everyone into the garage. He got on his new spiky kart and started it up. He followed his son to Sarasaland.

Plum arrived in Toad Town and smiled, "Well I'm glad Toad Town is just fine for now." She walked the town and stopped when everyone else stopped at the same time. "Why did everyone stop just now?" She turns around and saw why they stopped.

"Well this town looks quite puny and wimpy to me. Let's see if any of you guys can put up a fight." The ghost said then brought out her guitar. She blasted a punch at the clock tower and watched it get destroyed instantly.

Plum went into action. She ran over to the tower broke it in half with her tail so it would miss the toads below it. "Get to safety now!" The toads nodded and ran for safety. Her tail had gotten hit with a piece of wood and disappeared with her raccoon ears. "Seriously, it just had to be a piece of wood?" She turns her attention at the ghost and grabbed a fire flower from her pocket. "Let's see her take on my fire power." Her clothes changed color to what Mario's color looked liked and smiled. She fired some fireballs at the ghost and caught the ghost off guard.

The ghost put the fire out by absorbing it when she crashed into a building. "Uh, who was the wise guy?" The ghost said looking around.

"It wasa me Plum!" Plum yelled then did a fire punch on the ghost which made the ghost fly into the air a bit.

"Oh so your name is Plum huh? Well I'm going to give you something that you are going to hate." The ghost played a loud note and made a green fist head right towards Plum. Plum did a back flip to avoid the green fist. She landed on the ground then saw the ghost coming right her. She didn't react in time and got hit in the face with the guitar.

She slammed back to the clock tower and groaned, "That hurt more than I was intending it to." She looked up and the ghost smiling at her.

"It seems you are not much of a challenge after all. I was just getting warmed up." She turned the dial and played a hard chord right at Plum.

Plum shriek and put her hands up hoping she still had the fire power. 'Oh great, now I'm acting like a wimp now.' She wanted something to fire out of her hands and in surprise something did. Her hands glowed orange and red and fire at the ghost which surprised both of them. The ghost was hit right in the chest. "Right on target." She got up and got into battle stance with her hands still glowing. The ghost crashed into the ground and rubbed her head.

"Oh great, now I have something new to avoid." The ghost got up from the ground and walked towards Plum and got into battle stance with her guitar. "You are really getting annoying. I'm just glad that dipstick didn't get here yet unless I would be in trouble."

"You got that right Ember." Danny said flying in on his motorcycle coming right at Ember.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ember jumped back then got shot in the back by Plum. "Ok, I guess that I have to go now with a little present for you guys." She turns the dial to a heart and turns at Plum.

"Plum run!" Danny yelled at her.

"Why?" She yelled back at him.

"She's going to hypnotize you!" Danny went into his bag and pulled out an invincible star. "Ok, I hope this thing works because I am out of time." The power went into him, and he ran right at Ember.

Ember blasted Plum with her love hypnotism and smiled, "Have fun Danny." She turns around and gets punch right in the face. She then got grabbed and thrown into the sky very hard and was going really fast screaming, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm glad that's over." He turns his head at Plum then sees she's just staring at him with hearts over her head. "I am going to have a hard time explaining this one to her parents.

Suddenly Yellow came into the scene and got out of his kart and got into battle stance. "Where's the problem?" He asked looking around.

"The problem has been taken cared of. Now I have a bigger situation with hypnosis." Danny looked at Plum who was walking over to him with the hearts still over her head.

"Why is she acting like that?" Yellow pointed at Plum.

"She's been hypnotized by one of the ghosts that came to attack Toad Town. The hypnosis just happened to be the love version this time." He walked over to his bike and got on. Plum got on right behind him and put her arms around him.

Yellow raised an eyebrow, "Her dad is not going to like this." He got on his kart and drove off with Danny driving right behind him.

Bowser, Bowser Jr., Black, and Red drove up to Daisy's castle. They got out of their karts and walked up to the castle. Bowser knocked on the door with his fist and accidentally broke the door down. Bowser eyes widened with his mouth die open. "Uh nice going dad." Bowser Jr. said to him.

"I'm not going to complain about what I did. Mario should be expecting us anyway. So I'll just have those stupid toad people fix it anyway." Bowser said then walked into the castle with the others following him.

Daisy noticed him then sighed, "You had to destroy the door?" She glared at him.

Red and Black shuddered. Bowser and Bowser Jr. just laughed. "You think that my dad and me? You aren't scary enough to do that." Bowser Jr. said smiling.

"Whatever, Mario and the others should be here in a little bit." She walked away and went into the kitchen.

Mario came walking into the hallway with Wario and Waluigi following him. Mario noticed Bowser and the others were here. He narrowed his eyes then sighed, "I never thought I would say this, but it's good to see you again Bowser."

"To be honest that makes two of us." Bowser said walking up to him.

"Let's have the meeting in the throne room. Daisy, I need you to join us for this meeting." Daisy came walking out and followed Mario into the throne room.

Bowser scratches his head in confusion. "Did those two get married?"

Bowser Jr. sighed, "Yes, they did dad. They have a daughter that is fifteen right now."

Bowser chuckled, "Well we can go into planning when this crisis is over." Bowser led the others into the throne room and sat down at the middle seat with his son at the left side and Red at the right. Black sat between Red and Green. Daisy and Mario sat at the two thrones at the head of the table. Wario sat at the left side with Waluigi right next to him.

The professor walked in and sat next to Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. noticed three seats were empty at the table. "Why are there empty seats?" One seat was between Waluigi and Green. The other two were right near Daisy and Mario.

"Well one of the four brothers of the Koopa Bros. isn't here right now. Plum is in Toad Town and should be back in a few minutes. The third seat was for a boy who will help us fight the ghosts since he has stuff we would need to fight the ghosts." Mario explained to him.

"Who's Plum?" Bowser asked. Suddenly, Yellow came walking into the room showing a sheepish grin on his face. "Where did you go Yellow?" Bowser asked raising his voice.

"I met a boy who's name was Danny. He said that he felt something bad was going to happen at Toad Town, and he didn't know where that was. I decided to show him where Toad Town was. We arrived just in time to see that the town was being attacked by a ghost. I didn't make it in time to fight, but Danny did. He can explain what happened once he gets Plum off of him." Yellow explained to them.

"Why does he need to get her off of him?" Daisy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Danny said that she was hypnotized by the ghost, but it wasn't normal hypnotism she got. She was hit by love hypnosis."

Danny came walking in with Plum's arms around his waist. He was walking in with her chin on his shoulder. They came walking in, and Danny had a sheepish grin on his face. "I can explain what happened. May someone get her off of me so I can explain what happened with a little dignity?"

"Plum please leave Danny alone right now and sit down." Daisy said to her.

Plum sighed, "Yes mom." She got off of him and sat down in the seat to the right of her parents. She kept her eyes on Danny when she sat down and stared at him.

Danny gulped, "Ok, when I arrived at Toad Town I saw Plum and Ember fighting. The fight was going on fine until I arrived and surprised Ember. She went into retreat leaving a little present which happened to be love hypnosis. She blasted Plum, and I grabbed whatever that star thing was and made Ember scream when I threw her into the air. Um, what is that star thing anyway?" He asked curiously.

"We'll tell you about the powers in this world later." Professor E. Gadd said. He looked at Plum and asked, "Is there a cure to that hypnosis?"

"Yes, but it isn't exactly something I would like to do right now." Danny sat down next to Plum giving her a sheepish grin. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand underneath the table. 'I have to break the stupid hypnosis, but how am I going to do that?'

"Don't think about going anywhere Danny. I planned something for tonight just for the two of us." Plum whispered to him which made his eyes widen.

'Yep, I am so going to get Ember for this. Plus, did she shoot ecto blasts from her hands?' He looked at her hand and noticed her pinky glowing red. 'That answers my question. She accidentally absorbed the green liquid and is now getting ghost powers just like me. I know Clockwork is enjoying this right now.'

Clockwork was watching the scene hearing all of Danny's thought. He smiled, "You are getting smarter everyday Danny. You are getting better at knowing people as well."

**Well that is chapter 3 everybody. I hope that you enjoyed that little story. I don't know how the four Koopa Bros. act so I am just going to have them act my way for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Let it be known that I do not own anything in this story. If you read the previous chapters about who Plum belongs to then you are smart. If you didn't, you have to read the bold part people.**

"Now on to important matters, it seems the ghosts have taken over Yoshi Island." Toad said walking into the room.

"Glad you could make it Toad. We are out of seats though." Professor E. Gadd said to him.

"It seems that the ghosts want to take over the world slowly which means we don't have much time to make sure the rest of the world isn't taken over." Daisy said. She sat down and sighed, "We don't know much about the ghosts either."

"You guys are lucky that I'm here." Danny said grabbing his bag off his shoulder with his free hand. "Please let go of my hand right now." Danny whispered to Plum. She giggled and let go of his hand. He opened his bag and grabbed his little projector. "Uh, could we turn out the lights for this?"

Mario nodded, "This better be useful information." Toad turned off the lights since there weren't any windows in the room.

Danny turned on his screen projector and flipped it to the first ghost. "This is Johnny 13. He's a biker dude from the Ghost Zone. His main power is his shadow. He can also shoot ecto blasts from his bike."

"Hm, that bike doesn't look as cool as mine does." Wario said to himself.

"I'll leave the personality out since there is no need to explain that." Danny flips the switch to another ghost. "Desiree is a ghost who grants wishes for her own bidding. There are side affects to those wishes she grants. She hears the words I wish and will grant what you say even if you didn't mean it." Danny smiled as his ghost sense went off. "I'll give an example. I wish Plum was out of her trance of being hypnotized."

"So you have wished it, and so it shall be." Desiree said granting his wish which made Danny smile.

'Glad I got out of that embarrassment.' "Hello, Desiree, I see that you are spying on us."

"I have got to stop granting every wish that I hear." She looks at everyone getting ready to fight. "Plasmius is so going to be mad at me now." She flew away from the castle sighing. "I am in so much trouble."

"Ok, are you ok Plum?" Danny asked her.

Plum rubbed her head then looked around, "I can't believe I still remember all of that. I made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?"

"Eh, not that much of a fool compared to me." Danny shrugged. "I was under it for a few hours. Maybe it was days. I don't exactly remember." Danny turned back to the screen and pressed the switch again. "This is Vortex. He is able to control the weather any way he wants it to be."

Bowser's eyes widened, "Can he make wind make a castle get destroyed?"

"Yes, he actually can do that, but he likes to frighten people more than destroy especially with Vlad commanding the group." Danny pressed the button again. "This is Nicolai Technus. He is Technopathic. He can control all electronics to do what he wants when he is near them. He can make an army if he wanted."

Bowser Jr. chuckled, "Those powers might be useful if I can get my hands on a power converter."

Bowser heard what his son said and smiled at him. "I like the idea son." He told him quietly.

Danny pressed the switch again and said, "This is Ember. Her powers are sound waves from her guitar. She also controls fire because of her hair."

"Not to mention the sound waves can be whatever she wants." Plum added rubbing her head remembering what had happened.

Danny pressed the button again. This time Wario asked, "Is there a point to all of this? I want to learn all of this, but I am getting tired of learning about these stupid ghosts." Wario put his head on his head in annoyance.

"I was wondering if someone would say something." Danny pulled out pictures with some description of each ghost that was there. "This should make it easier to learn if you actually will read it."

"Grrrraaaa, that's even worse." Waluigi yelled standing up from his seat.

"Which would you have: sitting and listening to what I have to say, or reading about it continuing the meeting?" Waluigi grumbled and sat back down.

"Moving on, what about the inventions professor?" Mario asked.

"The inventions are going slow even now after that little incident we had down in the lab." Gadd rubbed his neck nervously trying not to embarrass Waluigi in front of everyone there.

"You took some of my inventions?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"To be honest you might want to explain what they do."

Danny sighed, "I need to go for a walk." Danny walked out of the room and went outside.

"Well I wonder if it's ok for him to walk outside by himself. I'm going to follow him." Plum ran out of the room and went after Danny.

While the meeting was going on, at Yoshi Island Desiree returned to the new castle Plasmius wished for her to appear. She went in and was confronted by Ember. "Well did you get caught?" She asked Desiree.

"Unfortunately I did. Danny felt my presence. His ghost sense is getting stronger than we know." Desiree said.

"Did he wish for that hypnosis to be gone?"

"Yes, but it will ware off around an hour from when he wished it. You said it was hard to break even though Danny does know how to break it. It will take him some time to break it."

Ember smiled, "Excellent."

Danny walked outside into the backyard of the castle and looked around. He sighed, "He could have just asked, but I have more things to worry about right now. The wish is about to be over, and I know it. I've learned your tricks Ember and Desiree, and Plum doesn't have mush time to learn before she is back to hypnosis." He turns around and sees Plum walking up to him.

"Why did you run out like that?" She asked him crossing her arms.

"I walked out of there. I didn't run." He pointed out.

She narrowed her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"I must talk to you about your new powers that are in development. You put some of the liquid on your hand." He crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to look at it. I got curious."

Danny shook his head, "You're turning half ghost now. That liquid was supposed to merge with your DNA. Now I have to train you in private which is going to be very hard since I do not know anything about this world. Plus I don't have anywhere to sleep."

Plum started to shake a little. She looked at Danny who was starting to get nervous. "Why are you getting nervous?"

"The hypnosis is going to kick back in." He stepped back a bit. "I don't think that it is a good idea for me to be around you."

"I thought that you got it gone for good."

"I did say that Desiree leaves side affects with her wishes."

Plum sighed, "You did say that. You want me to get into my room before it happens."

Danny nodded, "You got like a few minutes or seconds." She blinked then her eyes turned into hearts. "I was right about seconds. Now I have more explaining to do. This is going to be bad."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm going to get ready for tonight." She walks away and going into the castle.

"I am so doomed." Danny put his head down and sighed.

"Ok, so we don't know much, but we need to see who would be in charge of certain things." Mario said rubbing his chin.

"Grrrra, I will go with Waluigi and try to recruit some of the toads in Toad Town." Wario said getting up from his chair.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha, "I will teach my men how to fight these ghosts with the weapons that the boy brought from that dimension." Bowser said grabbing the net gun.

"Actually, he only has one of each weapon so it might be wise to only use your units that can actually hurt the ghosts." The professor said to him. "Each of us should get one of each weapon that Danny brought and use it to fight the ghosts."

"There is one problem to that though." Waluigi got up from his chair and yelled, "We have no idea how to use those weapons that he brought, and we have no idea what he brought."

Danny walked back into the room and sat down. "My weapons are going to be given to each of you for a good purpose." He goes into the bag he left under the table and pulls out a bazooka. "This Bazooka is only used when sending a ghost back into the Ghost Zone. One shot near them, and they're on their way back to the Ghost Zone."

"Hm, that might be more useful in a situation to get rid of them from this world." Mario said.

Danny went into his bag and grabbed the Specter Deflector. "This is the one of the things that I have more than one type of. This makes ghosts get shocked when you are wearing it."

"What about these gauntlets?" Wario asked pulling them up. He put them on and swung his fist and destroyed the table.

"The ghost gauntlets allow you to grab a ghost and hurt them whenever you're wearing them. They also are useful to get ghosts out of a person when they are overshadowing someone."

Wario raised his fists and laughed, "Oh yeah, now the ghosts have to face me with these bad boys on." He pounded his fists together and smiled evilly.

"I'll mention the other weapons some other time. A side affect was part of that wish that I made earlier. The side affect just had to be how long it lasted. She's back under the hypnotism right now. I have to go hide right now so don't be surprised if you find me somewhere the least expected." He ran out of the room making everyone raise an eyebrow at him.

"He is one strange teenager." Bowser said crossing his arms and huffed, "If he wasn't from another world I would question if he was even human like you Mario."

Mario lowered his eyes at Bowser, "You just had to say that."

"Hm, I just got an idea." Wario said smiling.

"What's the idea Wario?" Daisy asked raising an eyebrow.

"We could contact some old friends from the Super Smash Mansion and see if they are able to come and help us fight these ghosts. The only person able to fight those things is that boy since he knows how to work these weapons." Wario crossed his arms and leaned in his chair.

Bowser lowered his head, "To be honest he might be right about this, but we'll be risking more lives that shouldn't get involved in this."

"I have to agree with Bowser. Wait, when did you start caring for other people Bowser?" Mario asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ever since the accident when the first ghost arrived with major explosives in his armor. I was given some information the day it happened, Mario." Bowser sighed, "They just had to do it to our world. Why couldn't they do it to another world?" He pounded the table.

Danny was leaning against the door and sighed. He opened the door again and said, "Sometimes I wonder the same thing until you see the place that it attacks. I lost more than you did so don't you start complaining to me about your lost. I lost both my parents, my sister, and my best friends. You might want to think about what else you could have lost if Skulker would have stayed here longer than he did." He crossed his arma and lowered his arms.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. went into shock from what he said. The Koopa Bros. stared at him with their eyes widened. Wario opened his mouth and asked, "I guess that I was more lucky than you were then. I got to see Waluigi alive after a major accident that involved us, Mario, and his brother."

"I don't want to know what happened after that." Danny walked out of the room and looked both ways. 'She'll be looking for me soon. I better go hide.' He went to a room where no one was and turned himself invisible and walked outside. 'At least she can't see me.' He turned his eyes and found her staring at him smiling dreamly. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

"You know these new powers are making me see you right now." Plum said smiling at him even more dreamly.

'I wonder if this new power Clockwork gave me will work.' He looked at her then smiled. He leaned up to her and stared into her eyes and moved closer. 'I hope this works.' He kissed her on the lips and moved back.

Plum shook her head and asked, "It came back didn't it? Wait, you kissed me?" She looked at him shockingly.

"Its one of my new powers Clockwork gave me just incase. I am going to stop wondering why he did that now." He lowered his head in embarrassment.

She put a hand on his cheak. "Don't be embarrassed about it. To be honest I was shocked you did it first while I was under the hypnosis." He smiled at her which made her smile. "Now about the date I planned." Danny's eyes widened. "There are going to be a few changes. I suggest that you should start training me how to use these new powers that I'm getting anyway since I did plan something for us to do tonight. I might as well change them since... I'm just going to stop talking now."

Danny chuckled, "You sure have a way with words." He turned his head and saw Bowser and his minions walking out of the castle. They got in their karts as Bowser Jr. was running towards them. "I'm still curious about Bowser and his men."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He looks like one of the people who would help in the least amount of helping as possible unless it was in for himself." She giggled and watched Bowser and the others leave. "There is a problem though. Where are we going to train?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

Danny face palmed himself, "Let's try the roof." He grabbed her wrist and transformed. He turned them invisible and flew up to the roof. He looked for a good place where there weren't any guards around. He found a spot to the left side of the castle and smiled. "One spot opened up where we won't be seen by the guards for now."

"Well I'm glad."

**There's the next chapter everyone. I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from either the game or show. Plum belongs to her owner.**

The next day Mario was going to the Super Smash world. He got up from bed and got prepared to go there. He walked down stairs and was going out the castle door. He stopped and looked back noticing Danny was next to the castle leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Mario looked at him and sighed, "What are you doing out here?"

Danny looked up and smiled, "I was just thinking about some things going on. I lived in the Ghost Zone for a year. I got an ability to not sleep as much as I use to." Danny put his arms down and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to meet an old team in another world. I wonder if any of my old friends will be able to help us in this situation. I'm leaving my wife in charge so make sure that she doesn't use any of your weapons. We had an accident with Waluigi earlier. I do not want to explain about that incident. I have to go." Mario saw a portal open up and walked into it and disappeared with it in seconds.

"I'll take care of Plum even though you never mentioned it." Danny turned invisible and flew back to the room he slept in.

Bowser walked into the training room and watched his minions train. He saw the goombas increasing their dodging, the koopa troopas increasing their attack, the shy guys increasing their stealth, and the magikoopas increasing their speed for flight. "Minions listen up. Yesterday I had a meeting with Mario about a current situation that we are in." Bowser said to them.

"You talked to Mario?" A shy guy asked.

"That doesn't sound like the Bowser we know." A Goomba said.

"SHUT IT MINIONS!" Bowser Yelled. "We have a current situation with ghosts. You guys remember hearing about the ghost attack sixteen years ago?" They nodded. "Good so get ready for war minions. We have a fight that will take more than just normal fighting."

"YES BOWSER!" The minions yelled and went to train better than they were doing.

Mario walked into Smash mansion and went into the conference room to find almost everyone there minuns Bowser and Yoshi. Wario arrived earlier to tell Master Hand of the current situation. Mario walked up to the front of the room and looked around. "Well we talked everything over Mario." Master Hand said to him. "The guys that will join you to fight the ghosts are Pit..."

"I'll show those ghosts not to mess with your people." Pit said swinging his weapon around smiling.

"Link..." Link nodded and pulled out his sword. "Fox, Falco..."

"We are not letting more of our team die." Fox said swinging his gun around and back into his pocket.

"I hope you got something that might have us help fight these ghosts." Falco said to Mario.

"Meta Knight, Kirby, Ness, Lucas..."

"We will fight with honor." Meta Knight said.

"Panyo." Kirby smiled. Ness and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Sonic, Pikachu, and Pokemon Trainer. The others will stay here if you guys fail to protect your world and will make sure that the ghosts do not inhabit this world." Master Hand finished.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Wario asked putting his fists together smiling evilly.

"Dude, get rid of that face. We're fighting evil not being evil." Pit said to him smiling.

"I have one question though. How can we fight ghosts if we don't have ghost weapons?" Falco asked Mario.

"We found someone that has ghost weapons. You guys get to meet him when we get to Sarasaland." Mario said then started to lead the group out of the mansion.

Danny found Plum outside in front of the castle looking into the sky with a smile on her face. He turned invisible and watched her look around herself to make sure that it was clear. She closed her eyes and tried to focuse her transformation. Red and Orange rings came around her waist and started to move up and down her body. She stopped when she saw the portal come into view. The rings went back to her waist and disappeared right before Mario came out with the others. "Hey dad." She stopped when the others started coming out behind him. "Ah, it's about time you showed me the some of the Super Smash team that you're apart of."

Danny made himself visible and walked up behind her. "Super Smash team huh? Well I hope they are useful to fight these ghosts. I have a feeling that more have just arrived." Danny turned around and walked away.

"Who is that?" Fox asked pointing at Danny.

"That's the boy that came to this world from the ghost zone." Mario said.

"If he came from that place where the ghosts came from, wouldn't he be a ghost as well?" Falco asked them.

"His family was killed by the ghosts so he wanted to make sure ghosts don't do the same thing to other people. He lived in the ghost zone for the past year." Plum explained then walked into the castle.

"Payo?" Kirby asked himself then ran after her.

"Kirby! Oh forget it, when do we start fighting?" Meta Knight asked out of nowhere.

"Whenever there is a ghost attack, we have to be there to make sure that they are stopped." Link said then walked into the castle with everyone else.

"Hey Falco." Fox whispered.

"What's up?" Falco asked.

"You want to figure out what that kid is doing right now. He seems a little suspiscious if you ask me."

Falco put his hand on his chin. "To be honest he does look like someone who you wouldn't trust right off the back since he is from another world just like us, but you should remember Fox. Some people didn't trust us at first either."

"Good point, but I say that we should see what this kid is like. I think he's hiding something really important from us, and it might be something that we need to fight these guys."

Falco nodded, "Good point. Let's figure out where the weapons lab is first. We might need some supplies in case a ghost arrives."

"I couldn't agree more." They leave the group and head down into the lab down below to find Danny and Professor E. Gadd working with some weapons.

"Try it out Danny." The professor said. Dany nodded and grabbed the ghost gun.

"This is going to be fun when ghosts are actually around." Danny said then fired the gun at the target. He fired it again then jumped and fired. He did a backflip and fired it upside down. He spun around and fired with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at the target. "Every shot perfect like it always is."

"No way!" Fox exclaimed and walked into the room with Falco behind him. They looked at the target and saw the middle was only hit.

"It looks like he's right Fox. It might be helpful if we practice with those things as well." Falco said smiling at him.

"I couldn't agree more. Plus I wonder what other weapons you have with you. It might help us out for this war." Fox grabbed the gun and started to shoot the target.

Plum walked into her room and looked around and sighed, "If we could tell them about Danny, then this might make us have more confidence then we already have right now." Plum went onto her ledge and looked at the area.

Kirby came in and saw her looking over her balcony. "Payo." Kirby walked up to her when he said that.

She turned around and looked at him. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Kirby!" Kirby said then walked over to the balcony and went right on top of the ledge and lokked around. He sat down and smiled. "Payo."

"To be honest Kirby, I have no idea what you are saying." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Kirby is still a baby. He's been young for some time now. It would take some time until he is able to grow up and become a man of honor like me." Meta Knight said coming into the room. "Of course Kirby already knows how to fight at his age which makes me relieved that he can take care of himself, but he gets confused with some people when it comes to people's actions in life."

"That explains some things. I wonder what Danny is doing anyway." She walked out of her room and went to find Danny.

Meta Knight turned to Kirby and said, "Come on Kirby. We have a meeting to get to in a few minutes."

"Payo." Kirby jumped off the ledge and landed in front of Meta Knight. Meta Knight led him out of the room and down to the meeting room.

Plum walked into the lab to see Fox and Falco doing target practice. "Well this is a little interesting." She said then went over to Danny who was leaning against the wall holding a ghost vehicle toy in his hand. "What's that Danny?"

Danny looked up at her and smiled, "This is something I built while in the ghost zone. I was given plans to create things making them look like toys. A press of a button and it becomes a vehicle of what it is in toy size with some extra features added to it."

Fox turned around and saw the vehicle in his hand. "Uh Falco, that vehicle looks like a landcaster." Fox whispered to Falco.

"Well I be. It does look like a landcaster." Falco then looked at a clock nearby. "Uh, we have to get to the meeting Fox."

"Oh that's right. I forgot that we had to have a meeting about these weapons and more." They ran out of the lab and towards the meeting room.

"Are you attending the meeting?" Plum asked the professor.

"Unfortunately I have to explain some of the weapons unless Danny wants to explain for me." Gadd said to Danny.

Danny shook his head, "Sorry professor, I have to check something out right now, and I have a feeling that something is being attacked right now. Plum, I need you to hold this just incase my hunch was correct."

"You be careful." Plum said to him as he transformed and flew out of the lab invisible.

The professor smiled at Plum and walked out of the lab. 'That girl is falling for him.' He thought to himself and continued to the meeting room.

Plum made her hand glow and shot the target making it go into ashes. "I hope nothing bad happens to Danny."

Danny flew outside and pulled out his bike toy and hit the button on it. It grew into his bike form and revved up for him to use it. He jumped on it and transformed into his human form. He revved it up and pressed the gas and went through the dessert really fast. 'I just hope nothing is going on.' Danny went into his fastest speed which was the speed of sound. He arrived at Toad Town in seconds and saw small ghost robots on the other side of town with Technus leading them. 'This is really bad.'

"I, Technus, will make this town fall to the ghosts." Technus yelled to them. "You will surrender to the ghosts now."

Danny revved the engine of his bike and drove into the middle of town with a smile on his face. "Hey Technus, I have a little surprise for you. I am going to say that the people of Toad Town do not surrender to the ghosts from the ghost zone. After all I have a few things up my sleeves."

"Go my robotic army go!" Robots from above start falling onto the town.

"Oh this is going to be bad." Danny grabbed the Fenton Phone and said, "Plum, you might want to put the Fenton Phone in the middle of the meeting room."

Plum heard him over the Fenton Phone and nodded. She ran up to the meeting room and entered the room quietly. She listened to what was going on. "So what's our first strategy?" Linkn asked Mario.

"To figure out where the ghosts would strike first." Mario said.

"I think Danny has already found out where they are striking first dad. He left a little while ago and had gone to Toad Town." Plum said then placed the Fenton Phone on the table.

"Ok Technus, you think that invading the town that you will get away with this. I'll show you power with these bad boys." They heard Danny say.

"Oh foolish child, I will defeat you and capture this town in one day. You seem to forget my specialty." Technus said laughing.

"Oh I didn't forget. You forgot that if you try to take this technology then you will be majorly shocked and possibly unconscious."

"Hm, I keep on forgetting that part. Get that boy my robots."

The groups' eyes widened at just hearing that live. "Grrraaa, we don't have much time to fight those things." Wario said.

"Kirby, I need you to get there quickly. You need to make sure that boy isn't hurt much." Meta Knight said to him.

"Yeah." Kirby said then pulled out his Lone Star and jumped on it. He took off in a flash.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to have something for us to fly, would you?" Fox asked Mario.

"I took this out of Danny's bag." Plum said pulling out a Wayfinder.

"Well it looks like we're in luck." Falco said then grabbed the Wayfinder and jumped outside with Fox right behind. Falco pressed a button and tossed it down and saw the toy became an actual ship. The hatch opened up, and Falco landed inside the seat while Fox landed on the wing. "Let's take this baby for an actual flight." Falco started up the engine and flew it towards Toad Town.

"Well I'm joining the action." Pit said then flew off with Meta Knight following him.

"Dad! Toad Town is under attack by ghosts. Danny has already arrived at the scene." Bowser Jr. yelled while running into the room.

"What! Get the Magikoopas ready for battle." Bowser said getting up from his throne. "We're heading for battle."

"Yes dad, Magikoopas get ready for battle. The rest stay here and protect the castle incase we are attacked."

"Yes sir!" The minions say then get prepared for battle and protection.

Kirby came into Toad Town and saw the town was infested with robots with Danny in the middle of it all. "Payo!" Kirby yelled and got ready to fight with Fox and Falco not to far behind.

"Let's show these things no mercy." Fox said then jumped off and pulled out one of the guns Danny had in the lab. "It's a good thing that I got one of these ghost blasters."

"Try to see if Danny will let you have the Landcaster. I'll take everything from the sky." Falco said over the communicator.

"You will lose this battle child, and no one will help you win this battle." Technus said then started to laugh evilly.

**The next chapter will be the Battle of Toad Town. I hope that you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
